fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Amiibo
Amiibo (in Japanese: アミーボ Hepburn: Amībo?; stylized as amiibo) is a wireless communications and data storage protocol, designed by Nintendo for use between compatible toys and the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U gaming platforms. It was launched in November 2014 in the form of system software updates and a series of Amiibo-enabled figurines similar in form and functionality to that of the Skylanders, Disney Infinity, and Telepods series, and was preannounced to eventually accommodate card games. These figures use near field communication (NFC) to interact with supported video game software, potentially allowing data to be transferred in and out of games and across multiple platforms. Amiibo figurines can be used directly with the Wii U GamePad and New Nintendo 3DS series, with an adapter for the rest of the Nintendo 3DS series to be released in 2015. On February 17th, it was announced that Amiibo cards would be introduced soon. On the 1/4/15 Nintendo Direct, it was announced that there would be Yarn Yoshi amiibo, along with Splatoon Inklings both male and female. During E3 even more Amiibos were announced, with Skylanders (dubbed Super Charged) versions of Donkey Kong and Bowser. Additionally 8-bit Mario and a Animal Crossing line were also revealed. On August 27th, 2015 the Shovel Knight amiibo was revealed during the PAX Nindies Night event. This is the first third party amiibo to be released and will be produced and distributed by Yacht Club Games. Fantendo hosts a wide variety of fanon amiibo figures, which can be found here. Developmental History Toys for Bob and its parent company Activision had offered an opportunity for Nintendo to be a partner in a new video game franchise known as Skylanders, which would use RFID-equipped character figurines and a special reader component to interact with the game itself, and could store data on the figure itself such as the corresponding character's statistics. While Nintendo passed on the exclusivity deal, the franchise itself quickly became one of Activison's most successful franchises upon its launch as a spin-off of the Spyro the Dragon series, and also resulted in competition from Disney Interactive Studios, who would release a game with a similar concept known as Disney Infinity in 2013. In March 2013, Nintendo unveiled Pokémon Rumble U, the first game for the Wii U to utilize the Wii U GamePad's near-field communications support to enable the use of interactive figurines. During an investors' meeting in May 2014, Nintendo presented a prototype of a more comprehensive figurine platform for its 3DS and Wii U consoles, which was designed so that the figures could be used across multiple games. The new system was codenamed NFP, standing for either "Nintendo Figurine Platform" or "NFC Featured Platform", and was slated to be officially unveiled during E3. On June 10, 2014 during its E3 presentation, Nintendo officially announced Amiibo, and that Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U would be among the first games to provide features integrating with Amiibo figurines. A post-launch software update for the New Nintendo 3DS released in December 2014 adds the ability to scan, recognize, and erase data from Amiibo figures from the System Settings menu. Since the launch of Amiibo, more advanced types have been produced, such as Amiibo Cards, Amiibo that allow for switching out of poses, and Skylanders figures of Nintendo characters that can be changed and used as Amiibo. Supported Games Any page in the Amiibo Compatible Games category will automatically be placed here. Canon Amiibo Figures Here is a gallery of all the currently released or announced Amiibo figures by Nintendo themselves. Please do not add any fanon amiibo figures or canon amiibo cards in this section. Super Smash Bros. Wave 1 = MarioSuperSmashBrosAmiibo.png|Mario LinkAmiibo.png|Link PikachuAmiibo.png|Pikachu KirbyAmiibo.png|Kirby Amiibo_Fox.png|Fox Amiibo_Samus.png|Samus Marth_Amiibo.png|Marth Amiibo_Peach.png|Peach Amiibo_DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong Amiibo_Villager.png|Villager Amiibo_WiiFitTrainer.png|Wii Fit Trainer Amiibo_Yoshi.png|Yoshi |-|Wave 2= Amiibo_Zelda.png|Zelda Amiibo_Pit.png|Pit Amiibo_LittleMac.png|Little Mac Amiibo_Luigiwhoisgettinghisballscrushed.png|Luigi Amiibo_CaptainFalcon.png|Captain Falcon Amiibo_DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong |-|Wave 3= Amiibo_Lucario.png|Lucario Amiibo_Ike.png|Ike Amiibo_Rosalina.png|Rosalina Amiibo_Shulk.png|Shulk Amiibo_Sonic.png|Sonic Amiibo_Megaman.png|Mega Man Amiibo_KingDedede.png|King Dedede Amiibo_Bowser.png|Bowser Amiibo_ToonLink.png|Toon Link Amiibo_Sheik.png|Sheik Amiibo_MetaKnight.png|Meta Knight |-|Wave 4= Amiibo_Ness.png|Ness Amiibo_Wario.png|Wario Amiibo_Charizard.png|Charizard Amiibo_Lucina.png|Lucina Amiibo_Pacman.png|Pac-Man Amiibo_Robin.png|Robin greninja amiiibo.png|Greninja jigglypuff amiibo.png|Jigglypuff |-|Wave 5= Dark_pit_amiibo.png|Dark Pit Palutena_amiibo.png|Palutena |-|Wave 6= Bowser_jr_amiibo.png|Bowser Jr. Dr_mario_amiibo.png|Dr. Mario Ganondorf_amiibo.png|Ganondorf Olimar_amiibo.png|Olimar Zs_samus_amiibo.png|Zero Suit Samus Game and Watch Amiibo.png|Mr. Game & Watch Duck Hunt Amiibo.png|Duck Hunt ROB Amiibo.png|R.O.B. (Japanese ver.) ROB Amiibo 2.png|R.O.B. (International ver.) |-|Wave 7= Falco Amiibo.png|Falco Mii Brawler Amiibo.png|Mii Brawler Mii Swordfighter Amiibo.png|Mii Swordfighter Mii Gunner Amiibo.png|Mii Gunner Mewtwo Amiibo.png|Mewtwo |-|Wave 8= Lucas Amiibo.png|Lucas |-|TBD= *Roy *Ryu *Cloud Super Mario Bros. Toad_amiibo.png|Toad Standard-mario.png|Mario 223px-Luigi_amiibo.png|Luigi 223px-Peach_amiibo.png|Peach 223px-Yoshi_amiibo.png|Yoshi Bowser_amiibo.png|Bowser AmiiboMarioGoldEdition.png|Gold Mario Silver Mario Amiibo.png|Silver Mario Splatoon Inkling_boy_amiibo.png|Inkling Boy Inkling_girl_amiibo.png|Inkling Girl Inkling_squid_amiibo.png|Inkling Squid Yoshi's Wooly World yarn yoshi amiibo.png|Green Yarn Yoshi (Yoshi's Woolly World) yarn yoshi amiibo pink.png|Pink Yarn Yoshi (Yoshi's Wooly World) yarn yoshi amiibo light blue.png|Light Blue Yarn Yoshi (Yoshi's Wooly World) Mega Yarn Yoshi amiibo.png|Mega Yarn Yoshi (Yoshi's Wooly World) Animal Crossing Wave 1= File:Isabelle_amiibo.png|Isabelle File:digby amiibo.png|Digby File:Mabel_amiibo.png|Mabel File:Tom_nook_amiibo.png|Tom Nook File:Kk_slider_amiibo.png|K.K. Slider File:reese amiibo.png|Reese File:cyrus amiibo.png|Cyrus File:lottie amiibo.png|Lottie |-| Wave 2= resetti amiibo.png|Resetti kicks amiibo.png|Kicks celeste amiibo.png|Celeste *Blathers Other Miscellaneous amiibos go here. One-shots or just amiibos that just can't merit an entire line. Chibi_robo_amiibo.png|Chibi Robo Mario_maker_amiibo.png|Classic Mario modernmario amiibo.png|Modern Mario ShovelKnightAmiiboRealThing.png|Shovel Knight Wolf Link amiibo.png|Wolf Link Golden Mega Man amiibo.png|Mega Man - Gold Edition Canon Amiibo Cards Animal Crossing Isabelle_card.png|Isabelle (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card nook.png|Tom Nook (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card kk.png|DJ K.K. (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card resetti.png|Resetti (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card digby.png|Digby (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card lyle.png|Lyle (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card lottie.png|Lottie (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card fauna.png|Fauna (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card curt.png|Curt (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card leonardo.png|Leonardo (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card lopez.png|Lopez (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card rasher.png|Rasher (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card bill.png|Bill (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card kiki.png|Kiki (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card patty.png|Patty (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card octavian.png|Octavian (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card t-bone.png|T-Bone (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card mint.png|Mint (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card roscoe.png|Roscoe (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) Goose_card.png|Goose (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card chief.png|Chief (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card bunnie.png|Bunnie (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card cyrano.png|Cyrano (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) Peanut_card.png|Peanut (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) ac amiibo card molly.png|Molly (Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer) Fanon Amiibo Figures :Main Article: Fanon Amiibo Figures * Category:NFC Figures Category:Toys Category:Real Things